powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Storm
The Perfect Storm is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis The Rangers are sidetracked from their fight against an invading monster when Tensou is struck by lightning, develops amnesia and wanders away from the Command Center and into Harwood County. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Justin Curry as Maintinence Man *Elizabeth McRae as Woman *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar *Rebecca Parr as Levira *Mark Wright as Argus *John Leigh as Damaras *Campbell Cooley as Sirjinkor Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for The Perfect Storm: **Super Megaforce Red - Legendary Squadron Red Ranger, Zeo Ranger V **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Dino Ranger, Legendary Squadron Blue Ranger, Zeo Ranger III **Super Megaforce Yellow - Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger, Zeo Ranger II **Super Megaforce Green - Legendary Squadron Green Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV **Super Megaforce Pink - Legendary Squadron Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger I **Super Megaforce Silver - Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger *In this episode, the suits from Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had previously been referred to simply as 'New Powers') are named as the Legendary Squadron. *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes in this episode reference a connection to interstellar objects somewhere. **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dinosaurs were wiped out by a meteor, which was the Armada's plan in this episode. **Zeo: Red Zeo Ranger's visor shape. **Dino Thunder: See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Legendary Squadron: The symbol on their uniform has five stars. *With the exception of the Legendary Squadron, all teams from the Legendary Ranger Modes had Tommy Oliver as a member. **Although, the Sixth Ranger of Gosei Sentai Dairanger was adapted into Tommy Oliver's White Ranger powers. *In this episode, Orion’s Legendary Ranger Modes, coincidentally, were all in sequenced order, starting from the first Sixth Ranger. Also, Orion has transformed into both of his Sixth Ranger counterparts that are Tommy Oliver’s. *With this episode, two Super Mega Rangers had both morphed into two respective Ranger forms belonging to Rocky DeSantos at least once. *This episode marks the only time the Super Mega Rangers use the Mighty Morphin White Ranger Key and the Zeo Keys For the Blue, Yellow & Pink is only used in this episode but with the exception of the Zeo Ranger V Key, the Zeo Ranger IV key, and the Zeo Gold key was used in different episodes. * Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and Blue Dino Ranger is the first legendary mode with two rangers from 2 different teams, who were in the same team in the past (Tommy Oliver and Ethan James). ** Also the first legendary mode to feature two rangers from different seasons with the same motiff. Zyu-Aba Gokai Change.jpg|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and Blue Dino Ranger Gokai - Dairanger.jpg|New Ranger Modes with Mighty Morphin White Ranger Gokai - Ohranger.jpg|Zeo Rangers Errors *When the main five Super Mega Mode Rangers activate Legendary Squadron Mode and Orion uses Mighty Morphin White Ranger, you can briefly see the normal Megaforce Rangers' (including Robo Knight) legs as they change. This is due to using Gokaiger footage where the Gokaigers actually did a Goseiger Gokai Change, than they used Ohranger. *When the Q-Rex Megazord is about to destroy the meteor with the Triple Drill Attack, Orion only inserts the White Dino Ranger key without the Mighty Morphin Green and Quantum Ranger Keys. *Orion makes the closing call "Super Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" instead of the usual "that's a Super Mega Win". **The post-Megazord victory call would later repeat on subsequent episodes. *During the cockpit shot when the rangers are trying to figure out what to do about the meteor, an audio error occurs, where Jake's the one explaining what's going on, but Noah's the one talking, then Jake reacts to what he says, but it's showing Noah rather than him. This is a result of the use of the original Gokaiger footage from the original episode. *When the Q-Rex Megazord and Orion are thrown into the atmosphere, you can briefly see them launching from Japan. Another result of using original Gokaiger footage from the original episode. *When Tensou is seen taken by the froyo maintenance man by Emma, she states that it was a guy wearing a tan raincoat that took Tensou while the man was actually wearing a suit and tie and was carrying a tan raincoat rather than wearing it. Notes *This is the last appearance of the Legendary Squadron forms except Blue and Super Megaforce Green's Zeo Ranger IV form. *This is the only appearance of **Super Megaforce Blue Ranger's Zeo Ranger III form. **Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger's Zeo Ranger II form. **Super Megaforce Pink Ranger's Zeo Ranger I form. **Super Megaforce Silver Ranger's White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger form. *How the Q-Rex Megazord destroyed the meteor is a reminiscent on how the Thundersaurus Megazord destroyed Zeltrax's ship in the second part of Day of the Dino from Dino Thunder. *The Zeo Crystal is mentioned by Orion in this episode. *Tensou developing amnesia from a lightning strike, compound with his design, is reminiscent of the film Short Circuit. *This marks the second time Vrak has been mentioned since the first episode. *Sirjinkor was voiced by Campbell Cooley who has voiced Admiral Malkor, Alpha 6 in Once A Ranger, Rhinosnorus and the Dino Charge Morphers. *According to an interview with Ciara Hanna and Cameron Jebo, this was the final episode filmed. *The plan to use a meteor to destroy Earth is a throw back to Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers S.P.D., and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive since those four teams had to deal with this before. See Also (fight footage) References Category:Episode